


Loki's Abasement

by boredbrooder, CatalinaAcosta, ManipLoki



Series: Hydra Alternative Universe RP [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Torture, Branding, Burns, Cock & Ball Torture, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Genital Torture, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Thor (2011), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalinaAcosta/pseuds/CatalinaAcosta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipLoki/pseuds/ManipLoki
Summary: Based off of a rp by Boredbrooder and Catalinaacosta.Autumn is one of Hydra's Super Soldiers. She finds a handsome young man in the underbelly of Hydra's base. She makes him her new project and shares him with her friend Summer. Loki the Second Prince of Asgard is put through a series of dreadful sexual tortures. He is completely at the mercy of Autumn and Summer. Even Loki does not know if his body can satisfy Autumn and Summer's violent appetites.Content Warning: Explicit, violent, sexual, torture.





	1. Pretty Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredbrooder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/gifts), [CatalinaAcosta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalinaAcosta/gifts).



> Story time, real quick So Loki's Revenge and Loki's Abasement start with the same first chapter. They diverge from each other in the second chapter. Loki's Revenge is my imaginings on what happen if Loki escapes in the first chapter. 
> 
> But in Loki's Abasement, it follows along with the RP that @Boredbrooder and @CatalinaAcosta are writing together. As for their RP it is set with completely different characters that has nothing to do with Loki. But with permission I've rewritten it as if Autumn's prisoner was instead Loki. That is how all of this has come about.

Loki stirred awake. He could hear her, her steps making her way towards him. He was bound with his arms behind his back. She had left him for days like this, leaving his joints to stiffen painfully. He winced at his full bladder pushing against the plug forced into his penis. Loki tried to roll his shoulders without aggravating the half healed cuts that littered his body. He unintentionally let out a high whine as he jostled the wounds. 

He heard her, his captor. Autumn, her voice became audible as her footsteps neared.  
“He’s awake,” she said. Loki froze his movements, only then did he notice the second pair of footsteps following the wretched witch. 

Loki opened his eyes, the light from Autumn’s hands nearly blinded him. She had left him for a long time in the dark, the light was too bright, meager as it was. 

“Summer, meet my pet. I call him Pretty Prince.” 

Loki glared up at the pair towering over him. Summer, Summer looked down at him. She had this horrible childish grin. “Well, hello, Pretty Prince,” she cooed. She laughed at the sight of him. Her eyes wandered over Loki’s naked body. “How on Earth did you get all this here?” Summer asked Autumn. 

Loki caught Autumn’s movement out of the corner of his eye. She shrugged as she answered the condescending b*tch crouched over him. "Most of it was already here. Getting him here was the hardest part. The rest, I snuck in under my clothes." Loki cringed at the memory of his...transition to the new chamber. 

In an instant the memory fled his mind as Autumn threw the bucket of water in Loki’s face. Loki flinched and half choked on the water forced into his nose and mouth. He shivered, despite the water not being terribly cold, but another high pitched whine escaped his mouth. He had flinched so hard he had torn open several of the wounds and his penis throbbed with the need to relieve himself. 

Loki gagged on his pain as Autumn jerked on the rope and pulley. His arms were forced up behind him, he quickly scrambled to his feet to relieve his shoulders of the intense pressure and pain. 

Autumn was on him in a moment, after quickly tying off the rope to encourage him to stay on his feet. She grabbed at his jaw and pried his mouth open. Loki winced and quickly allowed her entry. His mouth was still sore, still trying to heal. 

"We had a bit of a dispute and his tongue was heavily burned.” Loki glared at Summer as she ogled his red and black mottled tongue. Autumn had forced a hot coal into his mouth as an attempt to temper his silver tongue. “You'll have to forgive his lack of a greeting," Autumn continued lightly. 

Summer giggled, stood so she could further inspect his him. Loki hated the hungry look in her eyes. "Awesome..." Summer laughed in delight. "Autumn, you're a genius!" 

Sadism didn’t need geniuses, just overly creative fools, Loki thought to himself. Loki would bide his time. Despite Autumn inflictions, Loki would heal and he would make Autumn suffer truly genius tortures. He rolled his eyes as Autumn blushed at the compliment. 

"Perhaps," she said. She released his mouth so she could bend down to inspect his penis and her crude handmade wire cage around him. Loki stiffened as she finally removed the pug. Loki gasped as finally he would be able to relieve himself. Before he could she took hold of his caged length and fed a skinny tube into his penis. Loki hissed as it burned within him. He shuddered, jostling the tub, forcing it to scrape painfully within him. She pushed the tube into his bladder and opened the end. His full bladder drained in an instant out of the tube and into a waiting pan.

Loki gasped as he was fully relieved. And gave at Summer as she hummed her question, "Why not let him piss himself?"

Autumn gave her answer, “I've done that before with other pets, but I don't have proper medical equipment. If he gets an infection, I can't clean it. He'll die far too quickly." Autumn lifted up his testicles to reveal the wounds she left half healed on his legs. From the rough treatment so far, several were open and oozing blood. "If these go septic, I can't save him. And I have no way of disposing the body."

Loki rolled his eyes, Autumn was very dense as for he, Loki was not mortal. His body was not as limited to their rules of their physiology. Loki was a god and Loki rarely suffered such infections. 

Summer nodded in understanding, "I see....." She hummed again. "Well, that's alright."

Autumn sat up a little more only to roughly grab Loki’s testicles. She fondled him, squeezing him painfully. Loki shuddered and cursed his own inability to stop from hardening. His length pulsed against the wire cage. 

“Want a try?” Autumn offered Summer. Her hand was still tight around him. Loki tried to keep himself from making a sound, from letting them know how much...discomfort he was in.

Summer giggled as she eagerly moved forward to grasp him. “Why thank you!” she purred. Her hands squeezed him harder. He let out a small whimper as her nails dug into his sensitive skin. He gasped as she relaxed her grip, only to twist him to get a better look. Loki keened as her fingers smoothed over the partially healed brand, burned into his flesh. 

"Oh? What's this?" Summer inquired as she continued to rub over the mark. Loki’s breath became ragged and he tried to pull away. Her grip tightened on him until he stilled. 

 

"Oh, I forgot! I had some branding fun a few weeks ago. You should have heard him scream! That was right before I found the perfect gag. To be honest I wasn't paying much attention." She took a step away from him. Loki barely heard her promise to feed him. His mind was swallowed up in that moment as she neared, the branding iron blazing gold and red at the tip. Loki’s flesh burned before even touching his skin. 

He screamed his throat raw, even after she took the metal from him. It was when she lifted his head up to meet her eyes that he spat the curses from the old language. “Gamla vis Hruga uskit'r, meyla krafla mikli thur syr!” 

Autumn’s head had tilted to the side and her nails dug into his jaw. “What was that?” Loki held his tongue, but snarled at her. She reached down and grabbed at his testicles and added pressure into the seared tissues. Loki choked on the pain. But she held him in place. A hand on his jaw, the other on his testicles. Her nails scraped at the bleeding brand. Loki’s eyes rolled back into his head, the pain being much, too much. 

“Care to repeat your words, my Pretty prince?”

Loki repeated the cursed words again and reeled as she twisted him in her grip. “I’ll have the translation please, it does me little if not to know their meanings. Clearly you know this, silvertongue?” 

Loki glared, put could not take the punishment and his lips gave her the meanings, “Thou art less than a heap of sh!t, you child, born of a long dead sow.” 

Autumn’s head tilted. She released him and let him fall to the ground, as her hold was all that held him up. His tired and emaciated body sank to the floor and she disappeared from view. He heard her speaking quietly to him. Too calm, too peaceful for her kind. “Marked as mine by fire, trained by me also with fire. She returned with iron tongs in her hand, they held a burning coal. Loki tried to move away but she caught him, gripped his head and pressed it to his lips, he gasped as it burned and she shoved it into his open mouth. She dropped the tongs and let it sear against his leg as she wrapped her arms around his face. She forced his jaw closed as he writhed at her breast. The coal burned his flesh and dried out his throat. It had fallen onto his tongue and burned away the majority of the muscle there. 

Loki shuddered as suddenly the hand around his balls worked at him more gently. He gave out another gasp that brought him back to the present. Summer massaged his balls and laughed as she watched him harden in response. Loki grunted, a sharp whine following it as she squeezed him with all her strength. His head tipped back as he tried to control his reaction. 

He closed his eyes tightly as he heard her say, "Oh this is such fun!"  
“Open up, my Pretty Prince,” Autumn’s sickly sweet voice called to him. Loki glanced her way and snarled at her as he caught sight of the filthy mouse dangly by its tail caught between her fingers. 

 

Loki clamped his mouth shut, knowing to well that is was pointless. “It’s suppertime,” Autumn purred. Loki refused, a sharp turn of the head. She grabbed him by the jaw and a gentle pressure against his burned mouth was all it took for him to obey. She forced his mouth open wide before lowering the squeaking mouse into his mouth. His teeth came down onto her hand as she slid the mouse down his throat. She gave him a look that he easily read, a clear warning. He shuddered and removed his teeth from her. He gasped as Summer still worked on him, making his cock press painfully against the cage. Autumn forced the mouse into his throat. 

Loki choked on the living thing wriggling in his throat. Loki tensed, worked at his throat muscles to kill the thing trapped there. He would have whimpered, except the mouse cut off his air supply. Its tiny sharp claws and teeth tore at his throat. Loki flinched when Autumn’s elbow hit him roughly in the chest, her voice is harsh in his ears. "Next time, don't resist me!" She turned away from him to look at her companion. "How are you enjoying him?" 

Summer laughed. "Oh this is delicious. I hope you'll bring me back here more often!" She hummed and stroked at the bulge in his throat. Loki continued to gag and choke as she added pressure the creature. She giggled as he and the mouse simultaneously suffocated.

He willed it down, slowly and painfully it passed into his stomach. He breathed deeply, free of the obstruction in his throat, but it became a harsh groan as Autumn’s hand moved back to his balls, they had swollen under her touch, they hurt. His erection was tight up against the wire cage. Already he was reaching his limit of tolerance. He had hoped to keep his screams inside for a while longer. 

Loki nearly forgot about the rodent in his stomach. It still moved and was tearing at him, making his stomach bleed. He tried breathing deeply into his stomach and then sucking his stomach in. The juices and acid in his stomach stirred and finally the mouse fell still, suffocating within him. 

Summer picked up the plug, it’s hend was thin and sharp like a nail. Small enough at the end to fit into him. But now Summer used it to poke him painfully through the tight cage. She scratched him lightly. Loki tried to twist away from the pain. 

She hummed at his discomfort, “Does he get off on torture now?" No, Loki answered her in his mind. But clearly you do. I react as any man should to such...ministrations. 

 

"Try proving otherwise," Autumn said with a smirk. "Oh, want to see something fun with the nail?"

No, Loki thought. 

 

Summer smiled, "Ooh, yes please!"

"Stick the nail in the little hole to block the semen. Then stroke him. He's already hard enough that his flesh is wrapping around the wires, so you should be able to do it without hurting yourself. Keep going until he's ready to explode!" Autumn ordered the other gleefully. Loki closed his eyes. Trying to steady himself, to prepare himself for more pain and degradation 

Summer grinned and shoved the nail into his urethra. Loki whined as she quickly stroked him. "You gonna cum, little slave?" Summer’s voice was like that of an infant. And he looked forward to making her choke on her words. 

He couldn’t help the whimpers that escaped his lips. He shuddered and tensed as the woman led him into an agonizing orgams. Autumn folded her hand and smirked at him. He closed his eyes. The plug stopped the precum and painfully delayed the ejaculation. Loki panted, he could not release. 

“Jack him harder, love. Something really cool will happen when he's built up enough pressure."

Loki could sense Summer’s grin and stroked him harder and faster. She beat on him and called out to him. Her filthy fingers causing such agony, in such a thing that should be pleasurable. They enjoyed his delayed pleasure? He would turn them into whimpering puddles before him. 

He grunted as she continued on him. He was so close, the plug could not stay there for long. He would rupture something if it did. His breath stuttered as he felt himself push against the cage. He strained so much that he could not see any of the wires as his erection tried to break free. He could feel them, trying to contain him. It hurt more each time Summer’s hands passed over him. 

"Come on Pretty Prince, don't you want to cum all over my pretty tits?" she teased him. She paused to pull them out of her shirt. The pale plump bulges of flesh taunted him. He swallowed hard and with a wordless shout he ejaculated. The force of it shot the plug out of him and across the room, hopefully never to be found again. His own cum burned him, much too hot.

Autumn laughed and slapped her thighs, "What'd I tell you!"

Summer joined in Autumn’s laughter as she pushed her breasts back into her clothing. She wiping her hands off on his bare stomach. "Oh my god! That's hilarious! He squeals like a little pig!" Loki’s glare went mostly unnoticed as the women rambled on. 

"Imagine summoning that sound from Night!" Autumn suggested as she took up the billy club. She had well used it on him. He couldn’t help the shiver when she dragged it across his back. 

“There are so many things I could do with this," she purred at her companion. "What would you like to see me do with it?" This is where Loki hoped Summer would be relatively dull. But there was no such luck for him. 

Summer smiled widely. "Beat his cock with it, while it's still hard." Loki glared at her. But Autumn did the opposite, she was gentle as she walked around him, dragging the club over his skin gently. The moment she hesitated, Loki braced himself. She drove the head of the club into his stomach. He tried to double over to protect himself. But it only put painful pressure onto his shoulders. He huffed, trying to breathe. While still bent over she swung the club into his still erect cock. Loki’s head threw back and he arched as he howled in agony. His breath was ragged and shallow as he tried to breathe through the pain. A high pitched whine sounded with each breath he took. 

Summer laughed at him, giggling like an adolescent girl, "Oh god this is so fun!!" Loki would show her fun. He would hold her down. He would take the club and shove it into her as an unlubricated dildo. He would slam it into her cervix until she bled to death. But he would bespell her. Enchant her in that moment to live in a loop of ever agony but never death. That would be fun. 

Autumn dragged the billy club gently against his skin, then hit him in the ribs. Loki hung his head and whimpered. He flinched as he felt the club against his skin again, this time gentle. She dragged it up and down the bruises that already painted his skin. She hit him again, just as he was nearly relaxed. Loki’s teeth were gritted and his eyes shut tight. She continued her pattern of gentle touches followed by striking him. Again and again she continued to alternate between hurt and comfort. Loki howled on the last strike, he felt one of his ribs crack and he descended into whimpers as she rubbed the club gently against the fractures. 

"Would you like to try?" Autumn asked, holding the club out. When Autumn’s hands were free she put them back onto Loki’s balls. She rubbed and fondled them until he began to grow hard again. Loki choked on the pain. He was much too sensitive now. But Autumn easily stimulated him into another painful erection as he strained against the wire cage. 

Summer smiled and smacked Loki’s cock just as it fully hardened. Loki felt something tear within him. He nearly fell to the ground. He caught himself before he ripped his own shoulders out of their sockets. His head was tipped back and mouth was open in a silent scream. 

 

"Wow, careful! We still want him to have a cock!" Autumn said with a giggle. Loki could barely hear her, there was the sound of water rushing in his ears. He managed a sigh of some relief as the rope pulling him up was released. Loki fell forward, ready to sag to the floor. A second tight rope around his waist caught him. Loki opened his eyes. Somewhere during the symphony of pain, Autumn had tied a rope around him his abdomen. It held him up. He lifted his arms to swipe at Autumn. But she caught his wrists and tied each to his ankles and his ankles to the heavy plank of wood at his feet. His ribs protested at the new positioning. His shoulders, at least, had a moment to relax. 

 

"Considered spanking him yet?" Autumn asked. Loki half sighed, knowing what it looked like. Him nude, bent over with his bottocks hoisted in the air. Free for the taking. He imagined then having Autumn forced into several open positions. With a number of his clones created from his seidr. One shoved into her core, one from behind, making his way into her ass, a third forcing her mouth open for his length. He would make her cry, bleed, choke and beg for more before he was finished with her. 

 

Summer grinned. "Of course I have!" She hummed and caressed his ass with the club. "Hold still," she taunted.

Loki breathed heavily through his nose as he waited for the next onslaught of pain. Autumn cackled like a dog. Summer’s laughter was like a hyena, high pitched, annoying. Through the curtain of his hanging filthy hair he saw her move, a swift painful swinging of her arm. Loki flinched and huffed at the impact of the club against his bottom. 

 

Loki could only partially see the woman, from his upside down position. Between his legs and looking up he could not contain the next flinches and whimpers as her attacks became more brutal. He heard her say, "Oh that's a delicious sound," when he finally released a shout of pain. 

Her grin on her face looked twisted like a frost giant’s grin. "I wonder how many of those I can make you do," she told him. She swung and hit him again on the last word.

Loki tried to temper down his shouts. Both women were incredibly strong despite their age and the fact that they were mortal. Loki lost track of the hits. Despite his superior physiology, his backside and legs burned. Tears produced from his eyes without his permission. 

By the time Summer stopped her attack, Loki’s legs were shaking and his throat was raw from his shouts. His entire backside and the back of his legs stung, burned and felt ever so tender. 

Loki heard Summer sucked audibly at her teeth, “Only 20? Seriously?"

"He gets bored. We gotta keep it interesting," he heard Autumn say. Well she wasn’t wrong about that. From his position he couldn’t quite see how she moved. Only heard her shuffling sounds. A glint of light reflected off of the mostly dull metal. Loki stretched and turned to look. He grimaced at the dangling wire Autumn was uncoiling. 

"Oooh! I like the look of that!" exclaimed Summer. You would, wouldn’t you? Loki thought.  
Loki turned his head away from Autumn when she unexpectedly shoved the club back into his face. "Bite," she ordered. Loki growled at her. She look the club and hit him hard against his already tender backside. When he shouted, the woman shoved it into his mouth. Loki glared at her as he breathed around the intrusion in his mouth.

He watched her wearily as she picked up a pair of wire cutters and clipped the coil of wire in her hands. The short lengths of wire between one and two feet made him nervous. He knew what was coming. He had several long looped scars wrapping around his arms and legs already from this game. Loki noticed Summer watching Autumn curiously. 

Autumn smiled with cruel excitement as she stepped toward him. He forced his body still, refusing to tremble in their close proximity. She took one of the wires and wrapped it around the largest part of his bicep. She twisted the ends together. 

Loki continued to glare at her. His breath caught in his throat as the loop of wire around his bicep twisted smaller and smaller. Until it pressed against his skin. Loki's flesh was Asgardian, not easily cut. It should break the wire before it broke him. There shouldn’t be any metal on Midgard that could cut his flesh. But the wire she used somehow defied Loki’s knowledge.

He winced slightly at the pain as the wire dug into his arm and then cut him. He knew it was going to only get worse. He caught Summer blinking a few times before she slowly realized what Autumn was doing. When she did she grinned and shouted, "Oh that's genius!" Her high pitched sharp laughter followed another of Loki’s whimpers. 

Loki shivered as he felt the blood drip down his arm. He couldn't help the gruff grunts and keening that escaped his lips. The wire cut through muscle and blood vessels. It hurt and burned and he watched as the blood dripped down his arms and pooled at his feet. 

Autumn handed the Summer several of the cut wires. "Just his arms," she warned. "We'll leave the wires on until he heals a bit. We don't want him bleeding out." 

It was unlikely that he would bleed out from this simple torture. But the thought of his muscle and flesh healing around the wire, again, made him wince. Trapping the foreign object partially into his flesh would meant that they would have to cut it out of him.

Autumn began to wrap a second wire just below his elbow. She tightened it, deeper than the first. Loki hissed at the pain.

"I've done this as deep as the bone in the past. I lack the strength to go through the bone however. We won't go that deep with him. He's the only pet I've got. Don't go any deeper than the surface muscle," she instructed Summer. 

Summer agreed. She purred with eagerness to harm him. She wrapped the wire around his forearm. She slowly tightened the wire. So that he would feel the slow agonizing pain. Loki strained, a low whimper escaped between the club in his mouth. He was suddenly grateful for the piece in his mouth as he savagely bit down onto it to avoid screaming. Autumn smirked as she finished her second wire, for the the third she placed around his wrist. 

Summer grinned as she drew out his torture, she hummed as she forced the wire to slowly cut his skin. She closed the noose of wire into his flesh, she took it deeper than the other. Forcing the wire to press against the bones in his wrist, to strangle the blood vessels there. He freely bled.

“That’s deep enough, Summer,” the first warned. “Do another.”

Summer hummed and nodded. She grabbed another wire and wrapped it around his wrist for a second time, only a little lower than the first. She squeezed it even slower than the first. She continued to hum as she worked as if the task was merely a cross stitch pattern. 

"Hmm, it seems you are a fan of the slow torture," Autumn observed. "When I have the right equipment, I can cause the wire to twist so slowly it would take days to cut the skin. You'd love it!" Loki had no doubt that the woman's words were truthful ones. He hoped she failed to find such things.

Summer nearly moaned. "That sounds heavenly," she purred. To Loki's surprise Summer leaned over and kissed Autumn.

Loki hoped the sudden distraction would save him some pain. Let him heal, let his magic find him again so he can be free. Unfortunately the kiss went mostly unnoticed. 

"Feel free to put one more on that arm," Autumn instructed. She turned and shifted into the shadows and out of Loki's view. Loki gasped in pain as Summer wrapped around wire around the palm of his hand, under his thumb. Summer giggled and grinned madly. She looked up into Loki's eyes, holding his gaze. "This is going to hurt like a bitch," she promised. 

Loki shuddered uncontrollably at her warning. He twisted his head away so he wouldn’t have to see her mutilate his hand. He braced himself. Summer laughed maniacally as she slowly dug the wire into his flesh. Loki whined. The wire pushed the bones in his hand closer together. Loki's arm was wrecked and his hand shook violently in agony. His grunts became high keening whimpers. Summer laughed again and continued the twisting and the squeezing of the wire. The wire cut through to the muscle and Summer thankfully let go. Loki stood there, bent over, trembling in pain, his teeth threatened to break the club in his mouth as he tried to control his response. Because of his posture and wounds below his heart, his heart beat steadily a river of blood from the severe cuts.  
Loki looked up as he heard the returning steps of Autumn. He tensed at the sight of Autumn. She stepped out of the shadows. She was completely nude, except for the fake shaft that she wore over her pubic hairs. 

Loki heard Summer moan then ask, her tone light, humourous, “Is that for me or him?.” 

Loki could find nothing remotely funny about the entire situation. Autumn hesitated and spoke to Summer, “Him...for now…” 

Loki’s flesh was trying to heal around the crushing wire. Everything hurt, but the pain was pushed to the back of his mind as Autumn stepped closer. Loki shivered uncontrollably as Autumn moved behind him. Bent over as he was he could see Autumn move closer to him. He could see the workings of the buckles that strapped the dildo to her hips. But it was more than that. He could see, from where he was, how there was a second piece reversed on the underside. It protrude up and into Autumn’s core. 

He clamped his teeth harder over the club in his mouth. He refused to flinch as she put her hands on his hips. She lifted them up, lining herself up with him. Loki relaxed his head and looked at the ground, the drops of blood stained there as he braced himself. 

Summer giggled, like the sadistic child she was, "Oh goody,” she held out the last syllable on the last word. She licked her lips as she leaned forward, watching the woman behind him and Loki’s expression of disgust. “No lube, right?" she asked.

“Hm,” the woman behind Loki thought about it as she ran her fingers up and down his hips, gently kneading his hot tender butt cheeks. “I’ll tell you what,” she decided. “I’ll give to him, exactly how you’d want it yourself. Would you want it with lube?” 

Loki tried to tamper down the spark of hope. He could not afford it. He doubted the sadistic little women would ever consider such a thing for him.

"Well, I would want lube, and stretching, and vibrators, followed by a rough pounding,” Summer considered. Loki wouldn’t mind such a thing either, not like this, but better than the other paces of torture they had come up for him so far. “Buuut,” Summer considered it. Loki let the tiny spark of hope die as Summer continued her sentence, “I want to see you tear apart his ass.” Her voice was cruel, harsh and psychotically sing-song toned, “Make him bleed."

Loki glared at her, his eyes screamed at her the both of you have already made me bleed. 

“Oh you dirty slut,” Autumn told her, her voice light and playful. He forced himself to relax, it would be easier that way. She moved closer. He could feel her breath on his back. With incredibly strength and force she slammed the prosthesis into him without warning. Loki rocked forward from the impact. She took him to the hilt on the first thrust. Loki screamed as the rope held him in place, fully impaled on the dildo. Loki felt himself tear, somewhere, deep inside. He was unprepared and dry, too much, too fast. Loki could barely breathe, let alone think. 

Loki was surprised to hear Summer’s laughter and clapping over his ragged breathing. "Oh yes love!” Summer shouted. Her voice suddenly too loud. He heard her say, “That's it! Pound his asshole! Make him regret being born."

Loki closed his eyes. Autumn pulled back out, freeing the prosthesis of his body. Loki knew he was bleeding, could feel it dripping down his legs. He could see it running down the long half healed lacerations on his legs. He squeezed his eyes tighter as she thrust the thing back into him. He didn’t scream the second time, his own blood helped, made into lubrication the woman failed to apply. 

His breath was short, he didn’t scream, but grunted with each shove into him. Loki heard someone moaning, not in pain but in pleasure. He cracked his eyes open as Autumn pulled out. He could see Summer, sitting on the floor. Her dress was pulled up and her hand shoved between her legs as she rubbed at her clit. 

Loki’s eyes rolled backward as Autumn found a slow rhythm of rough pounding into him. He found that he couldn’t take his eyes off of Summer. These women, eager to cause him pain and arousal. He could make them weep, if not for his bindings. He could make them kneel before him and worship him with their bodies. He would make them cry out his name and they would beg for more. 

Loki’s teeth pressed harder against the club, he heard a cracking sound as his teeth threatened to break it. His body reacted to the women, the one pounding into him from behind and the one touching herself before him on the ground. He winced as his caged cock began to harden again.

Summer grinned, still at work stimulating herself, “he’s getting hard again, the slut!” Loki glared at her, the woman child beneath him. She was one to speak. 

“He might whine like a pig, but we all know what he likes,” Autumn said between her grunts as she continued to punish his anus. “Don’t you?” she asked, almost sweetly. 

Loki’s breath remained ragged, but he would not respond to the mortal. She repeated her question in a shout and slapped his cheeks for emphasis. Loki only stiffened in response, half trying to escape her pounding into him, but the ropes held him perfectly in place. His legs felt like jelly and he wobbled on them. The rope around his middle kept him in position, but leaning all of his weight there would hurt his damaged ribs. He half noticed the wires they had twisted into his arms had disappeared under his skin as his flesh knitted over the cruel metal. He did not look forward to removing them later. 

“He does, the f*cking slut,” Summer moaned, her fingers busy. “He’s going to cum all over my pretty p*ssy.”

Loki looked down at her. And imagined himself free. She thought that this game of torture was fun? Loki could make her scream without touching her. He would make her cry and beg. He would force his way into her, he would fill her with himself. Before he was finished with her, she would beg for him to stop. For the price of taking him down her throat, he would stop, but only when she choked on his cum. 

Loki hissed as Autumn slapped his ass until he felt the welts raise. She didn’t stop. And he refused to answer her. She continued her savage pounding into him. Blood escaped freely down his legs and over the prosthesis. Her hot breath was on his black, on the scars she had left on him. Loki finally gave the nod, the answer she was looking for. Loki clearly remembered what she had done to him the last time he had refused. 

Loki gasped as suddenly her hand rubbed gently over the welts she left, as if to sooth him. It only caused him to harden more. Loki whined as his cock, once again, pressed painfully against the wire cage. 

He felt her laughter and grunted as she picked up her speed. She moved faster and faster. Each thrust made him rock forward and rock back onto the unforgivable shaft. It was like a broken damn, a flood of blood down his legs. It spread out beneath him so thickly that he could see his own reflection. 

Summer moaned, "Yes Autumn." She fingered herself faster, in time with Loki’s whimpers. "Tear open his tight little ass and make him beg for more." I will make you eat your words. Loki promised in his heart. 

Loki shuddered at warm drops of liquid hitting his back. But Autumn’s hand reached around to his front to grab his genitals. Loki could only breathe raggedly. “He’s he’s close to cumming!” she announced. A sob tore from his lips as her grasp was a painful one. She held him like a handle, to push him back onto the didlo as she pumped into him. 

Summer echoed him, but with a moan of pleasure. She scooted closer to him, just shy of touching his blood. Her mouth spoke vile words, "Cum on my pretty c!nt, Pretty Prince. It's the closest you'll ever get to making love to a woman ever again!" I will start with you, Loki promised her.

Autumn’s hand continued to fondle his cock and balls, suddenly changing from being rough to gentle. Her rough poundings did not falter. Loki sobbed at the simultaneous pain and pleasure. His cock was fully hardened once more. She coaxed him and tortured him until he ejaculated. It burned on the way out and landed directly onto Summer’s wet folds of her entrance.  
Summer moaned and arched her back. Her face was red from pleasure. "You f!cking slut, you came while being raped by a woman! You must enjoy this!" she mocked him. He ignored her. He would have his revenge. He just needed to bide his time. Just a little bit longer. 

Autumn gave a few final thrusts, still powerfully hard enough to make him shout. When she was finished with him, she ripped the dildo out of him, blood rushed out of his anus. Loki’s legs gave out at last. He was still held in place, it made no difference, apart from how the rope around his middle dug sharply into his flesh. He hung his head. 

"Well, Summer, I was going to offer to do you next, but I'm not sure you want a slave's blood inside you." Loki ignored their ramblings, he focused on his breathing. 

Summer giggled madly her fingers finally came to a stop. "I definitely don't, how disgusting."

"Then perhaps, you'd like to put this filthy thing back in the hole that soiled it?" Autumn hummed.

"Actually, I was thinking you could have him clean it off with his mouth before you put it in me."

Loki lifted his head slightly in confusion. 

"Alright," Autumn said. She turned around to face him. "He took the mouse well enough. This isn't nearly as bad." She stepped closer to him and Loki cringed. "After all, it's your body fluid. Clean it!"

Loki stiffened as it was shoved into his face. Autumn gripped his hair to lift his head up. She bent his head so far back that he gasped at the pain. He could hear Summer giggling madly. Autumn waited patiently. 

"Put your mouth on it," she ordered. She wagged it before him. Loki glared at her. He tried to roil from her. She jerked on his hair, making him gasp again. "NOW!" Autumn shouted, she drove the dildo into his gasping mouth. Loki gagged as it hit the soft palate in his mouth. 

Loki’s vision blurred as he choked and gagged on his own bodily fluids. He vaguely heard Summer moan, “Suck on it, bitch!" 

Loki found himself suddenly obeying the orders, but it was all at a distance. He was disassociating. He knew what was happening, but it felt suddenly far away. Distant, less horrible this way. He delved into one of his own fantasies. He had once, a hundred years or so ago, found his way into the forbidden section of the library. He had picked part the locks with his magic and delved into forbidden arts. One book taught him how to bespell thrall collars. At the time his thirst for knowledge overruled his morality. At the time he had no intention to use such spells. But he learned them nonetheless. He would bind Autumn to him. Make her into his own personal thrall. She claimed his slow responses to her as obedience, but she knew nothing of the sort. As his bond thrall she would be unable to disobey. That is, if she wished for the punishments to end she would have to obey fully. If she wished to eat, or speak she would have to pleasure him. Loki would have her. Once his seidr reached full strength. He would summon his duplicates. He would stretch her out, held down by his own cloned hands. He would share her with himself. He would see how many of his cocks could fit inside of her p!ssy. How many into her anus. How many into her throat. And he would mark her with is teeth as his multitude of cocks and hips tore her insides to pieces. But he would not let her escape with death. No. He had many great toys of torture stored away in his dimensional pocket. 

He had a multitude of knives and whips and salvaged toys from Midgard’s dark ages. One such device had a pointed end that would pierce her cervix when he shoved it into her. A handle and a crank opened the four petals inside of her. It would stretch her vagina. It would create a lovely bulge, before forcing her pelvic bones apart. He would leave it in her while he penetrated her anus. He would litter her throat with marks from his teeth. He would fondle her breasts until bruises in the shapes of his hands were left. 

Autumn would beg for death. Loki would deny her of everything. He would brand her, as she did him. But the brand would be another spell. To which he could call fire and ice into her mind. Send her into visions of freezing to death, or burning. Or the feeling of him raping her with a dagger. He would break her. Completely break her, so that she was nothing more than a simple, shivering pet. One that cowers and flinches at his every approach. But he would make her love him. Make her fear the darkness and of being alone. She would fear him, but love him. She would devote her body for the pleasure of his. 

"Are you ready to take it down that pretty little throat of yours, pet?" Autumn’s words were distant, far from him. 

"Yes! Make him take it all!!" Summer’s words were lost like in the fog of his mind. 

He paid no heed to what he did or didn’t do. His mind changed the words. He imagined his hands tight in her hair. He imagined saying similar words to her as he pressed the tip of his cock to her lips. He would order the binding to hold Autumns mouth open wide as he forced himself down her throat. He would revelled in her choking and gagging sounds. He would watch as his cock bulged in her throat. He would push himself all the way in, so her face was pressed against his abdomen. And when he thrusted his balls would slap against her. He could imagine wrapping his hands around her neck. Threatening to snap it as he continued to f!ck her throat. 

He wouldn’t release her until she blacked out, not until he came inside of her. When he finished he would leave her gasping on the ground as cum dribbled from her mouth. He would rape her, as she lay unconscious. First as she laid spread out before him, the wet folds of her entrance open before him. He would make her bleed. He would use her so roughly she wouldn’t be able to move, let alone sit or or walk for weeks. 

Loki continued his fantasy barely aware of his body obeying Autumn. She forced it down his throat. His lips cracks and split as they reached the thickness of the base. He knew that Summer was ordering him to do something. Loki was so far gone in his mind of revenge that he couldn’t hear her, nor Autumn. 

Loki was vaguely aware of the rough treatment as Autumn pushed in and out of his mouth. Loki couldn’t breathe. He imagined it was because of his rough pounding into Autumn’s ass. He imagined her wrists and legs being tied and stretched out. He would make it extra tight, so that her shoulders and hips were pulled out of their sockets. He imagined two addition clones along side of him. A dagger in one hand as he added cuts to her anus, so she would stretch for three of his cocks. 

Loki snapped back into his body when Autumn pulled the dildo out of his mouth. He was limp before her, unable to move. He tried to ignore the bad taste in his mouth. He must have obeyed her orders completely. He couldn’t remember doing so. He wasn’t fond of losing memories, but he was glad to lose those ones. He moaned and struggled for breath.

"Think you're so smart, little pet?" Autumn sneered. Yes Loki thought, I was able to escape you for a moment from you. Autumn was not telepathic, she didn’t hear his thoughts, instead she said, "Let's see what Summer will do with this."

Loki was too weary to look at Summer. But he heard her moan. From edge of his vision he saw her move, spreading her legs open. "Oh yes Autumn! F!ck me!"

Loki was shamefully grateful when he saw Autumn move away. He barely watched as Autumn pounced onto Summer. Autumn was as rough as she was with Loki. She slammed the shaft into Summer. Her rhythm was heavy and rough. She pushed her hips off the ground with each thrust.  
\--  
He could hear Summer’s moans of delight. Her begging the other, "Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me into the ground and show me my place!" A rather unexpected turn of events. Loki hadn’t thought Summer to be so interested in...being roughly used. And in his hands she would be roughly used. He would strip her of her clothing. He would drug her. He knew which herbs that would make her wet and needy, overly sensitive. But he would leave her there. Make her watch him use Autumn. Summer would be tied and suspended in the air, she would find no release. 

Perhaps he would whip her, before giving her a dose that would force her consciousness. He would wait until she begged for it. She thought she would like it rough? He would forge her a metal dildo. He would prepare it so that it glowed red with heat before shoving it into her. The fire would cook her insides. And she would never feel anything within her vagina ever again. 

Loki watched as Autumn rammed in and out of Summer. His fantasies still playing in his head.  
From his angle he could clearly see the dildo moving in and out Summer. Yes Loki thought, He would have to render Summer unable to feel any sort of pleasure there ever again. Perhaps he would cut her clit. Burn her and then cut her. Or cut her first, take her through a few agonizing rounds before cauterize her with the burning dildo. 

Damn Loki thought, his cock stirring within the wire cage. His fantasies and the sounds from the women were too much. 

"Use me! Make me your bitch!” he heard Summer beg. You will be my bitch, Loki thought. He would break her knee caps, so that she had to slither on the floor. He put her on a leash. He would only feed her his cum. He would see how a steady diet of that would keep her. Loki winced, he should stop watching, he should think of something else. 

He closed his eyes but heard Autumn say, "You better cum, little bitch, Cover this thing within you!" Loki imagined his teeth on Autumn’s clit. His silver tongue healed, making her writhe before him. He would dig his fingers into her. He would leave deep lacerations as he clawed her insides. He would find a pole to impale her on. Leave her standing there, if she falters the pole would slide further into her. He would leave her there for hours. He would return with her choking on blood as it tore through her stomach. Perhaps he would save her life. Only so he could put her back onto the pole. 

"Oh f!ck yes," Loki heard Summer whimper. “Thank you Mistress..."

Loki looked back up to see Autumn to slow and stop. She panted, "I've never done that to a woman before," Loki took little interest in her as she stroked Summer’s cheek. He did watch carefully as she stood and reached for the buckles to the strap-on. 

"Really? You're so good at it," Summer hummed and stretched, giggling, she asked, "Would you like me to return the favor?"

Loki watched, only to ensure their interest stayed away from him. Summer was surprised and giddy to see the smaller dildo slide out of her. As the buckles fall, Autumn spread her legs slightly. He made himself look away, he tried to ease himself away, to relax. To think about his failed theft attempt. He ignored the sounds of moans, buckles and gentle whispers. 

"I've never had anyone be the driver but me," Autumn’s voice penetrated his thoughts. It was an interesting turn of events. It made sense though. Loki knew Autumn lusted after control. Loki, once the opportune moment presented itself, would take full control away from her.  
"Let's make sure my Pretty Prince has a good view, though."

Her last words caught Loki’s attention. He looked up, in time to see Summer’s mouth and tongue cleaning the two dildos. Her giggles were muffled by the dildo she shoved into her mouth. Loki imagined his length within her mouth as she hummed. The tip of him feeling the vibration of her vocal cords while surrounded by her hot mouth. Loki winced, the cage was becoming tight around him. He should not have looked up. 

"Oh yes! Wouldn't want him to miss out!" Loki cringed as she looked over at him. "The little bitch is hard again, isn't that cute?"

Loki waited patiently as Autumn walked over with a smirk on her face. She manipulated the ropes. He released his wrists and ankles from each other and from the plank on the floor. He whimpered when he looked at them. How had he forgotten the crude wire wrapped around him? Only the twisted ends of the wire were visible. The rest was buried by half healed scabs. He could not quite feel his fingers in the hand that Summer had attempted to crush. He forced movement into them and panted as they seared with pain out from under the veil of numbness. 

Autumn continued to work at the ropes. His body slid forward and he half worried that he would land on his face. But she caught him before he did. She tied the ropes off and left him hanging prostrate in the air. His feet and legs were still like jelly, he allowed himself to be mostly limp. The pressure on his ribs were uncomfortable. But he had to relax and let Autumn think she was in control, for now. A little more discomfort would be well worth it. He was so close to the floor that his caged cock nearly reached the ground. 

"In this position, his dick will graze against your back. It will be like he's participating, too,” Autumn promised. I will participate. Loki promised. Soon.

Summer laughed, "Autumn you're so cruel, I love it!" She went back to humming as she prepared herself. She put on the strap on, moaned as the smaller dildo sank into her well stretched folds. 

Just a little longer, Loki thought. He was beginning to pant. Autumn slid down on the ground. She looked up to him and said, "Grunt when the view is perfect.”  
.  
Summer giggled more. Loki watched closely as Summer slid overtop of her. She killed her cheek, and purred gently, "I am so glad you invited me!"

Loki grunted as Summer and Autumn moved below him. His cock did graze her back. 

"Do it," Autumn whispered sternly, still unable to give up complete control. Loki couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, he was so close now. 

Summer drove forward and moaned as the dildo within her shifted. She shoved the larger end into Autumn. "Oh yes!" she said, her voice thick with pleasure she started a quick hard rhythm on Autumn. Loki could feel it within him, strength and seidr stirring. It would have to be soon. He would have to wait until the timing was right, but not so late as the girls would finish and start on him again. Autumn had foolishly left his hands free...

"No. I don't like it rough," Autumn decided almost immediately. Loki raised his eyebrows. Well he knew exactly what to do with that sort of information.

Summer hummed, her movement settled at once, "No? I can do slow and gentle too. Making love!" she said. She planted a kiss onto Autumn’s neck and rolled her hips into her. Her hand reached up to rub Autumn’s clit gently.

"Yes... that's it!" Autumn said, her voice rising. She wrapped her arms around Summer's waist and arched into her thrusts. Loki wiped the smile from his face as Autumn suddenly remembered him. She looked up at him. "Do you like the view, Pretty Prince? Can you feel her skin on your caged cock?"

"Well, I can certainly feel the cage, and his precum," Summer added. Loki winced. He was dripping onto her. 

Autumn expression changed as if she was going to demand an answer from Loki. Summer unexpectedly shifted. Autumn gasped. Loki watched Autumn as pleasure stole her thoughts from her. She looked dazed and half confused. Summer quickly kissed her, but gently thrusted. 

 

They moaned in unison. Loki watched half amused as his tortures lost themselves in their pleasure. Summer continued to work on Autumn, Loki smiled as the two forgot and ignored him. 

"So good!" Summer panted. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Autumn sighed. 

Loki waited for Summer to plant another thrust into her. He watched her kiss Autumn’s neck. He waited for Summer to get in just the right position. "Cum for me!" Summer demanded. 

Autumn didn't like being told what to do. He saw it on her face. He watched her, bemused as she gritted her teeth, "Ask for it if you want my cum, slut. You called me Mistress once already."

Summer moaned and smiled, "Yes Mistress! Sorry Mistress. Please let me make you cum!"

 

Autumn moaned and sighed, "Yes, yes, yes!" 

At that moment Loki twitched in his restraints. His forgotten loose hands removed the cage that held his length hostage. Free of the thing, he stood fully erect. His feet found purchase. It was Loki’s turn to manipulate the ropes into giving him enough slack. 

Loki leapt on top of Summer. Summer yelped as lunged at her. "Hey!" she squirmed and moved to shove him off, "Get off bitch!"

Loki took his own hard cock and slammed into Summer’s anus, fast, hard, brutal. He took her to the hilt at once. His attack tripled in affect. His cock tore into her anus, the force of it drove Summer harder onto the small dildo within her p!ssy. In turn it pushed Summer violently into Autumn.


	2. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this point forward the fic is completely different from Loki's revenge. Enjoy.

Autumn could not recover fast enough. She laid limply and only watched as the events unfolded. Loki grinned ferociously at her. 

Summer gasped beneath him and yelped as she squirmed, "Hey!! Get off you f!cking slave! You'll regret this!!" Possibly Loki considered. 

Loki quickly set a fast and furious pace that drove the small dildo hard into Summer, and the large dildo harder into Autumn. He relished the pain/pleasure sounds they made beneath him. His hands, despite injured trailed over their bodies. 

"Fucking slave!" Autumn roared from the very bottom, "I let you live and this is how you repay me!" Death is better than this half-life, you will see, Loki thought. 

Summer gasped, all her sounds told Loki that he brought her great pleasure. He only grinned at her shouts, "You won't get away with this, Pretty Prince!"

Autumn had said it herself, she didn’t like it rough. Loki took full advantage of that information. It fueled his vicious attack. He pulled Summer back, so more of the dildo escaped Autumn. He rocked back, he threw all of his weight into Summer and in turn into Autumn. Loki devoured her look of hatred and fear. He couldn’t stop now. Autumn said something, but Loki didn’t catch it as his mind delved further into his fantasy of revenge. 

They screamed underneath him as he pumped, released and pumped continuously into them.   
Too late, he saw her, Autumn reaching for something. She grabbed at it and the rope yanked in her grasp. It lifted Loki into the air. It tore his cock from Summer’s body, the three of them shouted. 

Loki could not find purchase. Autumn jumped to her feet and the girls glared at him. “Haven’t I broken you yet, Pretty Prince? You think you can attack me and my friends!?!” Autumn sounded livid, possessive, hateful. Loki shuddered, she would regain control and punishment soon.

Summer growled, "Little bitch deserves to have his dick cut off entirely." Loki held his head higher up. The fact alone that he managed to free himself and to shake them, harm them, trap them as he did, was proof alone, he would not be held here forever.   
“No,” Autumn sounded non-negotiable. “We can’t punish him now. If we don’t leave now, we’ll miss morning check in.” Loki smiled at her. She caught his glance. Autumn held his gaze until she found the billy club again. Loki could take whatever she threw at him. But she could barely manage a rough f!ck. 

“But we can leave him with a reminder!” She shoved the club deep into his anus. Loki stiffened in agony, he choked on a scream. He barely flinched as Summer slapped him hard. 

"Fine. But I'm sawing off his nipples when we get back," Summer declared. Loki continued the grin that his brother once told him made him look like a wolf. 

"Pity, I thought you'd have more fun chewing them off with your teeth," Autumn answered Summer. The two gathered their clothing and took away the camp light. They left Loki in the dark. He ignored the pain. It was just a matter of time now before he was truly free. He looked forward to their next meeting. 

They left him in pain and in the dark for such a long time. Loki dreamed. He remained free and undid the harm done to his body. He raped Autumn and Summer until they bled. He broke their bones and tied them to hang in the air, impaled on the dildo trapped between them. For Summer, he would not let her orgasm. She beg and pleaded and he told her ‘no’. 

Loki healed and rested and then when the moment was right and his seidr returned to him, he took his girls to Asgard. He kept them hidden and trembling before him. He worked to break their minds. For Autumn he forged for her a thrall collar, that only allowed her to speak and eat if she pleasured him. For Summer he enchanted her so that she could only orgasm by him alone. It broke their minds as he took control over Autumn and denied Summer of her pleasure. 

Loki dreamed that he spread Autumn out. That he smacked against her p!ssy a paddle, until she was red, swollen and wet. He dreamed that he whipped her there with a cat o’nine tails. He dreamed that he branded her, just on the inside of her outer labia. He dreamed that he f!cked her until she couldn’t move. He dreamed that Summer knelt before him. Begging him to give her release. She begged with her tongue around his cock as she swallowed him down.


	3. Caged Cock

Loki glared at her, but his eyes gazed passed her to the syringe that Autumn filled. She had a manic grin on her face, but Loki only stood taller. He would make his dream come true. He would ruin them. And Autumn would never break him. 

Autumn approached him then, the syringe held up for him to see. “There’s my naughty little pet,” she cooed. She caught his jaw in her free hand and shook him. She released him only so she could slap him hard against his cheek. Loki’s head fell back. 

 

Summer moaned, "Abuse the slut!"

Autumn made a show of the syringe before pressing it against his neck. Of all the torture he had to suffer now, this one made him shudder. Autumn’s masters had used such things to deliver to him poison. Poison that separated him from his seidr and made him so weak. makes sure Simple can see the syringe before plunging it into his neck. 

"Are you ready?" she asked sweetly. Loki could not stop the the violent shivering that overtook him. His head felt heavy suddenly. He hung his head and let it lull on his chest.

Summer giggled, her voice sounded strange, "Oooh, what was that?"

"That, my friend, was a little of the leftovers from my mission. I've got lots more. This one is a hallucinogenic. He's going to see us as monsters for the rest of the night!” he heard Autumn say cheerfully. He already saw them as monsters.

Loki summoned his seidr. It collected slowly and meagerly under his skin. His Seidr had been in a terrible loop of trying to heal him, but was unable due to the billy club within him and the wires crushing his muscles and hand. It moved even slower as the poison worked on him. 

Summer laughed, "Wonderful!!" She pinched Loki’s nipple hard.

Loki grunted and twisted at her harsh touch. 

"Right now, it's all a mind game. We'll make him scream just from what he sees!" Autumn’s voice was gone. Loki looked up. Autumn was gone. Or not, it must be the poison. Loki blinked and flinched uncontrollably when the creature waved its hand in front of his face. The creature was warped. Loki was sure it was Autumn, but she appeared as something else. His vision was still blurry around her. Slowly his sight sharpened. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. He hasn't eaten or drank anything for a few days. We don't want him to die, do we?” said the creature in front of him. 

The creature with Summer’s voice giggled, "Hmm....you're right....He could eat a mouse, and drink mud?" But her shape was blurring as well, she was becoming something else. Something not real. This wasn’t real. Loki was sure. But his senses screamed otherwise. 

"We'll give him water from the barrel. Do you want to fetch the water, or search for something edible? Or should I say, digestible?"

Summer giggled again, "You should probably leave me with the water, I may end up poisoning him if I search for food." 

Their mistake, she had already poisoned him. 

Loki shuddered again. The creature that replaced Autumn was tall. It had blood red eyes that clashed with its frost blue skin. Pale lines littered its flesh. Fangs protruded from the mouth and sharp claws lengthened into deadly points. 

 

"Alright, Love, here's the cup," the frost giantess said before abandoning Loki with the other creature. She wandered through the cavernous underbelly until she found a small store of mason jars, then headed back to Simple with a gleeful smile.

The other one looked more like Summer and sounded more like her. She hummed as she returned. Her tentacles held up the cup of water. Loki was so thirsty and he knew it was just the poison messing with his mind. He quickly drank the water, ignoring its stagnant taste. 

When the giantess returned with a jar, he was relieved to see his meal was at least already dead. "Pickled tripe," the giantess explained. Loki grimaced as she neared him, her wicked claws unscrewed the lid. She held out a strip of the pickled meat. "Eat," she ordered.

Summer wrinkled her nose. "Eewww…”

Loki wrinkled his nose as well. The odor was unpleasant, but he hoped it would digest easier than the rodent. He needed every bit of protein he could get to replenish his seidr. He opened his mouth to receive it. The giantess pushed it into his mouth. 

Summer grinned as she watched him, "Ooh, very nice."

The giantess held up a second one. Loki forced the first piece down. He turned his head away from her. "It's starting," the giantess said excitedly. "Hold his jaw, we'll make him eat this and watch him freak out!" 

Loki refused to ‘freak out’. But Summer giggled happily an nodded. She grabbed his jaw. Loki tried to flinch away from her. Her hand was replaced by a tentacle. He could feel the suctions press against him. She pried his mouth open. "You'll take what we give you, little b!tch," she purred in his ear. Loki would make her eat those words. 

Loki shuddered as the giantess neared him. She held a writhing worm in her hands. As it she brought it closer to him, he realized it was a leech. She held it out to him. She expected him to swallow it whole. Loki tried to pull away, but the Giantess’s touch burned him with ice. He opened his mouth, more in fear of her than the thing wriggling in her hands. She forced the second piece into his mouth. He would have choked if it wasn’t for the thing being covered in slime. He swallowed it down, but it wriggled painfully within him. He wondered if it would latch on to him, drain his blood from within, or if his stomach would manage to digest it first. He could only hope. 

Summer laughed, "Oh that's amazing!" 

Loki glance at her. Her monstrous appearance sharpened and and cleared. She was almost the same. Only...from her shoulders, her arms became tentacles. And from her waist down were even more tentacles. 

The giantess screwed the lid back onto the jar and set it aside. She tapped her jaw while standing in front of Loki. Loki could not suppress the shudder that ran through him again. Ice dripped from her nails. Ice formed across the floor so that where Loki stood it became slick beneath him. He was so, so cold. 

Summer giggled and dragged her tentacles down Loki’s chest. "Little b!tch."

Loki shuddered. He could feel it, the minute hairs between the suctions. They pressed and administered poison. It left a trail of fire over his chest. Loki watched as his skin deteriorated from the touch. Exposed muscle burned visibly. Loki choked on a scream. 

The giantess in turn striked his backside. This time the scream was torn from him as her sharp nails slashed ribbons against his backside. 

“How about my Pretty Prince, you have sex with monsters?” She chuckled evilly.

Loki panted and his eyes widened at the thought of being used by a frost giant. He half remembered the poison administered to him. But not enough to convince himself that there was no frost giant before him. 

Summer grinned. "Ooooh! I like that idea," she giggled.

"Hold him up, Summer, I'm going to play with his balls a little,” the giantess ordered. Loki watched in horror as the giantess flexed her clawed hands. 

Loki trembled as the frost giant reached for his privates. He didn’t want those hands on him that could easily dismember him. Summer’s tentacled form held him securely in place as the giantess caught him in her hands. Loki was shocked by the fact that the giantess was quite gentle with him. But the feeling did not last long. Sharp claws dug into him. He shouted and thrashed, but there was no escape! 

Summer held him up. Loki twisted as her tentacles tore at him. She giggled, “Do it slow.”

The giantess turned on Summer, but her clawed hand slapped across Loki’s face, leaving 5 lacerations that bled on his face. The giantess glared at Summer. 

"Is that how you talk to your mistress?"

Summer gasped and bit her lip, "No Mistress, I'm sorry Mistress!"

"That's better," the giantess growled with a smile. Her clawed hand reached out to Loki’s face. She stroked Loki's cheek as a reward for Summer’s apology. At the same time the monster stretched her hand out to gently caress Summer’s cheek as well. Loki winced when her hand dropped back to his balls. She worked on him gently. He whimpered when his cock twitched to life and started to harden. 

 

Summer leaned into the blue creature’s touch. She smiled happily. "Thank you, Mistress!" she purred.

"Look," the Jotun pointed out. Loki cringed away. "He likes monster sex!" She pulled her hand away violently and hummed. "Where's that cage. I have an idea." 

Loki should have rendered the accursed object completely destroyed. The Jotun found it easily and returned it to him. She quickly adjusted it and within moments it was in working order again.   
Loki whined as she wrapped it around him. She manhandled his cock into the cage before he could get too big for it. 

"Now we'll have some more fun!" the Jotun said before her hands went back to fondling his balls. He twisted in her grip as his cock began to fill the cage. 

Summer smiled and fangs jutted out. "Perfect! Keep the little slut from cumming, Mistress!”

Autumn’s Jotun form was relentless, she worked on him until his erection pressed against the wire cage. "I could keep him from cumming, or I could use this," she said with a brutish growl. Her hands left his flesh just so she could reach her supplies. She quickly returned with another needle. Loki grimaced, what more could she do to him? "This one will make him cum buckets!" She also carried a third needle, but without an explanation. Loki’s eyes remained on the sharp metal points that glinted faintly in the dim light. 

As the metal in her hand neared, it warped. Upon a closer examination Loki realized that in her hands were not needles but snakes, vicious and poisonous looking. They had two rows of razor sharp teeth, silver eyes with sharp black slits. Loki vaguely heard Summer ‘oo’ at the sight of them. 

"What's the second one for, Mistress?" she asked her Jotun companion.

The Jotun didn’t answer. She reached for Loki once more, to fondle him, until he was pressed against the cage. Loki watched in utter horror as the scene unfold before him almost in slow motion. The Jotun held one of the snakes by the tail, but moved the snake so that it fell over his penis. The snake’s mouth closed and seemed to sniff the air, before it slithered up to the tip of Loki’s cock. Loki could feel the snake’s tongue tease the small opening. Loki couldn’t breathe, only watch in horror as the snake jerked forward and dived into him. 

His head jerked back and he screamed. He could feel it inside of him. He could feel it stretching him. It wriggled within him. He saw his cock bulge and twitch around the thing inside of him. Loki thrashed even harder as he felt the snake’s mouth widen somewhere within him. Its razor sharp teeth latched onto something within. All at once Loki felt fire and then ice. Neither feelings relieved the pain, it only built it up. Loki gasped, watching himself in horror as his penis swelled thicker than he had ever seen it. His flesh pushed up against the cage, but still he swelled. It looked like his cock devoured the cage. He was so swollen that the wire cuts him and a grid of blood dripped down his cock.. He couldn’t hold back his moans of agony. 

“Come ride him, see how his huge cock feels. Watch his face as he pleases a monstress," The Autumn Jotun says. 

Loki’s vision is blurred from the tears that fall unbidden. Summer, who seemed to be made of more tentacles than anything else, slithered over. Her hair had transformed into long red loops of tentacles that moved independently. Her front tentacles moved, revealing her entrance. She opened up like a mouth. Sharp teeth ringed around where soft folds should have been. Loki shook his head. But Summer came closer. Her tentacles wrapped around him as she used his body as leverage to get closer. 

She giggled, “Thank you, Mistress!” Loki cringed back, but the ropes and tentacles held him in place as the gaping mouth of Summer’s vagina slide over him. 

 

Loki could feel the sharp entrance sliding over him. He arched his back, trying to flee, but unable to. He felt the air on his back freeze. He shuddered, the giantess was behind him. She reached her hands from behind to stroke his cheeks and neck. Her claws tear through his skin. 

Summer giggled as her vagina devoured his already suffering cock. She moaned in delight as his swollen cock was now too big for her. Loki whimpered, her entrance was too tight around him. “Oh f!ck,” she said, giving voice to Loki’s own thoughts, “He’s so much bigger…” 

Loki shivered, Summer was fully impaled on him. The toothy ring around her entrance dug into the base of his cock. “Imagine how much tighter he’ll feel…” the Jotuness said. Loki watched as her clawed hand moved from his body to the cephalopod’s. 

Summer moaned as Autumn’s claws disappeared behind her. "Ah f!ck, Mistress yes!" Loki gagged as he felt the pressure Autumn added. Summer was breathing hard. She clenched, her insides squeezed his poor abused swollen cock. Her tentacles, still wrapped around him, pulled him down. She lifted her head up and opened her mouth. Time seemed to slow down that fierce kiss. Her tongue licked lips. In the dim light, Loki saw them them splinter. Her tongue no longer looked like one. Instead it looked like a dozen of thin strands of flesh. Then time seemed to catch up with him and she fiercely wrapped her lips around his whimpering mouth. 

Loki tried to close his mouth, but she was quick. The strands in her mouth darted towards him and pressed passed his lips. The strands seemed to gather in his lips. They grew in number and lengthened. Then explored his mouth and slithered down his throat. He gagged, but Summer would not let him go. Loki began to choke, the strands blocked his throat, he could not breathe!

Summer moaned through her mouthful. Loki’s movements were a sluggish thrash. Loki still could not breathe and Summer began to grind into him. The Giantess is busy working at Summer, but Loki can barely see any of that through his blurred vision. 

Summer unexpectedly arched her back and her mouth broke free of Loki’s mouth. The strands tore from Loki’s throat and mouth and he choked on the air that was suddenly available. Summer’s orgasm saved Loki. Loki burned with hate at that knowledge. 

“Feel so full, ah, thank you, Mistress!” Summer moaned happily. Loki panted, painful whines escaped him as Summer began a rough rhythm of pull and push against Autumn and Loki’s bodies. “Nnng! Mistress, please, fist me harder,” Summer moaned into Loki’s ear. 

Loki swallowed hard as he felt Autumn’s fist press into Summer. It added painful pressure to his already agony. He watched Autumn’s work add to the bulge in Summer’s belly. It pressed against him. He closed his eyes in defeat. 

 

“Oh f!ck,” Summer groaned, she tossed her head back as she moaned. The Giantess worked on the cephalopod, in turn it forced her harder onto Loki. He grunted and whimpered with each thrust onto his engorged cock. Summer moaned happily, “Yes, Mistress, pleeaase, f!ck my ass harder!” Loki’s shallow breaths stuttered as the walls lining the inside of her body squeezed tighter around him. He was going to cum and it would be agony. 

“Decide now, dear. Deny him orgasms, or should I use the other needle.” 

‘No.’ the word formed in Loki’s mind. But his breathing was to erratic to attempt to say it. His tongue was to damaged anyway. 

"Aaahhhh! O-Other needle Mistress, please... I want to feel all his measly cum in my tummy."

Loki dared to open his eyes. The giantess lifted up another pair of snakes. She put them on him and they slithered down his body. They revealed their many rows of teeth before chomping down first onto his left testical. Loki screamed, he could feel its poison filling him, tainting him. The agony doubled when the second snake sank its teeth into his right testical. 

 

Summer giggled and began riding him harder, "Oh, thank you Mistress!"

Loki cried out, the snakes on him are suddenly crushed as Summer started her rhythm again. It was faster, brutal and it built in him a powerful orgasm. 

Summer moaned and clenched around her, gasping, "F!ck! So good! Thank you, Mistress!" she turned onto Loki, "Cum inside me, little bitch!"

Loki tried to resist, but she clenched around him again. He screamed as he came. He felt heavy, sick, trapped. He reached out for his mother again. But there was too much in his system. He could not reach her anymore than he could weeks previously. He truly did not wish for her to see him like this. He just wanted it all to...end. 

Summer moaned squirted her hot juices onto his much too sensitive, damaged cock, "Oh so good! Thank you, Mistress!"

Autumn chuckled an evil possessive laugh. Loki gasped as Summer pulled away from him. A huge amount of semen flooded out of her. 

Summer moaned, "Mmmmm....We should make him lick it clean!” 

"Sounds good," Autumn agreed. She held up her arm covered in Summer's anal juices. "Clean it with your mouth, or I'll stick it down your throat." Loki groaned. He turned his face away, but the Jotuness grabbed his jaw. Loki couldn’t take anymore. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. 

He let his fantasies run wild. If only he had his seidr. He would break free in an instant and pin the two of them against the wall. He summon a lamprey for Summer. He would attach it to her cervix and watch her choke on her blood as it killed her. As for Autumn, he would the metal dildo, he would set it flame and force it into her. He would grow it in size until it tore from her belly. 

 

Autumn pulled her arm away from him and Loki was thankful that his burnt tongue could only taste ash. "My turn," she said. The Monsteress walked away and returned with the double dildo strapon. "Care to help?"

Loki hung limply in his bindings. Would this night ever end? Would these monsters ever leave him to cower before their own masters? 

 

Summer grinned, "Oh yes, Mistress! How can I help??"

"For starters, put this on." Autumn handed it over and positioned herself on the floor, careful of the dried blood from their last session. She manipulated his bindings until he hovered over her. He hung his head as he watched his caged and engorged cock drip precum as it slid across her belly and mound. The sensation would have been a lot nicer if he wasn’t in so much pain. 

Summer smiled happily and eagerly pulled the device on. She moaned lightly as it sank into her. She hummed and then giggled, "What next, Mistress?"

“Now stick it in his ass, then help me get his dick in,” Autumn said. 

 

Summer purred and roughly slammed the dildo into him. She moaned, he cried out. The thing was so dry and thick. He panted as the Jotun grabbed his cock, lining him up for insertion when Summer took hold of his hips. 

"Music to my ears," Summer hummed. She thrusted a second time into him, but not with as much strength as the first. Perhaps in a way to spare Autumn. The pain was still incredible. Loki was impaled and her movement forced him to impale Autumn. 

Autumn moaned in pleasure. The icy chasm of her vagina pressed all around him. Loki hoped no one ever learned that he was raped by a frost giantess. He was already Thor’s shadow. He did not need this to loom over his head as well. 

"Who's my good little girl? You know just how Mistress likes it," she praised Summer.

Summer cooed happily, "Thank you Mistress!" She preened, Loki could take it, her movements were more gentle, though only for Autumn’s sake. 

Loki let his mind run away again. He had seen the enchantments, hidden and secret. He could enchant Summer so that she only found release through him. He would build her up and then let her burn without release. For Autumn, Loki could not think of enough wicked things to do to her. He would make her his thrall. He would make her suffer, endlessly. He would burn her, tear her breast apart. And f!ck her until he tore her body apart. 

 

"Mmmm, Summer, my good girl, don't stop!" Autumn moaned.

She would beg him to stop. He would put her against the wall and ram his cock into her. He would fill her with so much seed she would choke on it. He would break through her cervix, hang her from her ankles and fill her p!ssy with molten uru, all the while he would make Summer f!ck her ass. Loki was not quite sure how that would work, or in what order that could be made to happen. But his mind was engulfed with Autumn’s screams as she melted. Leaving behind, Summer’s strap on cock and the block of metal that collected in her womb. 

Summer moaned. Loki didn’t hear what she said, only he focused on how lovely their screaming would sound. 

Loki didn’t know why or when Autumn had leaned around to massage Autumn’s breasts. Her own fingers worked at her clit. 

Autumn bucked up into Loki. He hissed at being pinned between them. He gasped when the icy walls clenched around him. His seed was forced through his swollen penis, it burned and stung and Loki could find no relief to his agony. Even his fantasies could not set him free. 

"YES!" Autumn howled in pleasure like a wild wolf. Summer moaned and shuddered, her words were lost again. A wolf. He could transform into one. He could bite her bare shoulder, teeth sinking into her delicate flesh as he filled her. His cock would knot up inside her and she wouldn’t be able to escape his teeth, his claws. Then, she would know what it is like to have sex with a monster. 

Loki gagged as them manipulated the ropes, moving and changing his position. When the frost giant stood she stroked Loki’s cheek with a single clawed finger. He didn’t react when the gentle touch became violent as she slapped him hard. His head knocked sideways with the force, but he was too tired to react. 

"Come, let's think of other ways to make him cum. We don't want to waste the serum," she said. 

"What if we make him cum with that nail in his slit again?" she laughed. 

"I don't want to lose the nail from such a powerful orgasm. Find something similar we can stick in there."

Loki imagined taking the nail and hammering it into her cervix. 

"How about a brand?? Inside his cock?"

Loki glanced up to see the brand in her hand. He shuddered. He quickly imagined taking the tool. Pressing it into Autumn. Using his magic to open her cervix to fit the thing into her. With magic he could heat the branding iron. He almost smiled at the thought of watching Autumn’s stomach glow red as the thing burned her from the inside out. 

Loki shouted when the giantess took the branding iron. The handle was a blaze when she shoved it into him. He could see it, his cock, burning up and shivering. He thrashed, but he found no relief. He was going to die. Loki was sure that he was dying! He could not survive this! 

She slid the slender handle in until only the twisted end remained. "Will you do the honors?"  
"So good to me Mistress!" she purred before beginning to stroke and lick Simple's cock.

Loki twisted weakly at the pain and almost pleasure. He could feel her tongue as it splintered into tiny suctioned tentacles. They latched over his many lacerations. He could feel the strands root into him. He screamed again. But her mouth only succeeded in bringing it overly swollen once more. 

Loki couldn’t hear what Autumn had said, but his screams grew as she fiddled with the wires dug into his skin. He was all but healed over them. Autumn had to cut new lacerations to free him. 

“-I can feel him trembling!" Loki missed half of what Summer said. 

"Good," Autumn said with relish. "You may have crippled his hand permanently," she added, amused. Loki was ready to cum again but the thing blocked him. He screamed once more. 

Finally the brand shot out of him with a thick orgasm after Autumn removed the last of the wires from his arms. 

"Yes, that was an impressive arch." She stroked Summer's hair as a reward. "I've got an idea for the next one." She bent his enlarged cock backwards. Loki screamed again and again as he felt his own swollen, hard cock penetrate his anus. Autumn pulled his balls to the side so they couldn’t hold up his penis. The accursed woman then pressed massaged him at the base of his cock. Loki’s screams became whimpers that continued in a loop. 

Their voices were overtaken by the rushing sound of water. He felt her press against his bladder and he came, filling his own colon with his seed. They laughed at the bulge his own semen created. 

Loki let his mind go again. He couldn’t take the suffering anymore. Loki would never admit to giving up. And the tortures he filled his mind with was proof of just that. 

Loki would take Autumn. He would make her beg. He imagined taking a whip to her genitals. Whip her until she was wet with need and bloodied in agony. He would whip Summer as well. He would take strap on, enlarge both sides of the dildo. It would be too big for them. So Loki would take scissors to cut a wider entrance for them both. He would fixate a dildo of stone and attach it to the wall. He would force Autumn onto it, while still connected to Summer with the too large dildos between them. He would f!ck Summer’s ass and pound them into the wall. 

Loki could lay Autumn down. With just one of his dagger he could cut her. From the top of her entrance, across her urethra, dividing her clit in half. He would pull the blade up to her bowels. With a steady hand he could keep her alive as he flayed her flesh and opened her up. He would peer inside of her. And trail his fingers along her exposed tunnel and womb. He would keep her alive, make her feel everything. 

Or he could take a stake and hammer it into her vagina. So she could never take joy from it again. 

Or he could summon a long thick wooden staff. He could anchor it to the ground and lower Autumn over it. It would tear through her uterus, but Loki could summon enough Seidr to keep her alive. For the most part the dull end would push her other vital organs out of the way. He would cut a hole in the area between her shoulder and neck. Then he would pound and fill her ass. He could keep her alive for many years like that, in that position. And he would use his magic so that she could not escape a single second of it. 

For Summer, he would remove her arm and then shove it into her p!ssy. He would keep it in place until her arm decayed, leaving only bones behind. He would not kill them. No, for these girls, Loki would present each with one of Idunn’s apples, only so that he could ensure their torture for all of eternity. 

Loki smirked and opened his eyes. The void greeted him. Loki did not know how long he had been alone in the dark. He hung in the silence and his mind grew even darker.


End file.
